The present invention relates very generally to an apparatus for cutting foam blocks into predetermined shapes. More particularly, the invention relates to a hot wire apparatus used to accurately cut foam blocks in a pyramidal array; the array being formed for use in conjunction with a microwave system functioning as an electromagnetic wave absorbing material. Although the apparatus of this invention is described primarily in connection with the cutting to form a pyramidal array, it is understood that the principles of the invention may also be applied in the cutting of other other predetermined-shaped forms.
Present hot wire cutting machines have a number of drawbacks associated therewith including, inter alia, imprecise control of cutting, lack of smoothness of cuts, and complexity and unreliability of machine operation. It is the purpose of the present invention to overcome these aforementioned problems and thus satisfy the following objectives.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved hot wire cutting apparatus that is computer controlled so as to provide very accurate control of the smoothness of cuts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hot wire cutting apparatus that provides additional computer control of such parameters as the speed of cutting and the heating and cooling times, respectively, associated with wire excitation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved cutting apparatus that employs improved drive means so as to attain accuracy of cuts and furthermore eliminates chatter marks on the finished product as presently occur with state-of-the-art apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hot wire cutting apparatus with improved safety features so that upon the breakage of any one of the hot wires, power thereto is immediately interrupted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hot wire cutting machine in which the computer control enables quick and accurate adjustments by way of an input keyboard so as to provide close control for all cutting steps.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved hot wire cutting apparatus in which three axes cutting may be carried out with all cuts being carried out in the same apparatus.